life is difficult
by xx. m y t h xx
Summary: You figure out you're adopted, a witch, and an evo. How will you deal with this? To top it off you're stuck in a love triangle
1. Chapter 1

Notes: this is a love triangle story between Harry, you, and Draco. Hope you like it

E/c: eye color

S/t: skin tone

H/h: house

H/c hair color

 _Y/n pov_

If you want to find a happily ever after story or whatever, you've came to the wrong one.

Well not entirely. I guess my life is pretty good, but not fairytale like. Let me start from the beginning

It all started after the war, everyone came back to Hogwarts to help reconstruct the old school

Even some people involved with Voldemort. During this time, we were mourning over the losses of our

Students. You know what I'm going to skip all this sad stuff

Now:

"Ouch"you yelled as you rolled of your bed. All of a sudden you realized something, today's your birthday.' I'm finally 16' you told yourself. It had been 6 months since the war and after rebuilding Hogwarts, everything was at peace. All of a sudden messes of red and brown hair pop into your room

"Happy birthday y/n" said Ginny Weasley (one of your best friends)"thanks "you mumble back groggily

Out of all the time today they just had to burst into your dorm at 4 am?

After you got out of bed you walked to the bathroom and sighed into your palm. "This is going to be a long day" you said. As you look in the mirror you scream,


	2. new face,new life

previously:

 _After you got out of bed you walked to the bathroom and sighed into your palm. "This is going to be a long day" you said. As you look in the mirror you scream_

 _now:_

"What happened to me?" you shout. Your face looked completely different. Your once blue eyes are e/c and your once brow hair is now h/c. "oh shit "you thought to yourself. I guess I'll have to just continue and I'll stop by Dumbledore's office later to see what's wrong with me. As you walk out of your h/h dorm, people start staring at you and whispering. I even heard someone saying that I was some random exchange student. No way! As you pass by everyone in the halls, everyone stops to stare at you. 'This is getting creepy now' you think to yourself. As soon as you get to Dumbledore's door, you hear a voice say come in. as you walk in you can't help but to notice how weird his office is." I'm assuming you're wondering what happened to your face, am I right?" Dumbledore said. "How did you know" you replied. "I just have a way of knowing things" he said with a small smile." This will be hard to her but, you are not a muggle born, your mom was an evo and had certain powers, and your dad was a wizard" he said." Tragically they died in a muggle car crash" Your heart seemed to stop beating. 'Your whole life was a lie, they lied to you' you thought. "Thank you for telling me you mumbled not trusting yourself to fully talk. As you walk to the great hall all eyes are on you. As you go to sit at the h/h table you notice groups of boys trying to flirt with you.' This is going to be a long week 'you said to yourself as you sat down.

thanks for reading i'll try to post every 3 days or so


	3. Chapter 3

**E/c: eye color**

 **S/t: skin tone**

 **H/h: house**

 **H/c hair color**

Draco's pov

When y/n walked in, everyone turned to stare at her. Beside him he heard people saying that she was trying to impress potter or one of the golden trio. 'She seems interesting 'Draco thought to himself.

While Draco was absent mindly looking at y/n, one of his admirers; Pansy Parkson, noticed "he's staring at that half blood girl named y/n!" she whispered to her friends. And sure enough there was Draco staring at y/n." she better not try to steal my man "pansy screeched, making everyone turn to look at her. " oops " she said and quieted down.

Your pov

"All of this is too much to take in "you mumbled to yourself. First of all you were actually a half blood, second, the people you've been living with for the past 16 years weren't your actual parents, and third, you had powers even stronger than normal wizards and witches. Apparently, you had the power to make things change, but this is how you always looked. "Wait "you said to yourself, "that means my whole life has been a lie". "When it's our winter holiday my parents are going to have a lot to explain" you mumbled and made your way out of the great hall.


End file.
